


Everlasting Guilt

by klutzy_girl



Series: Years Roll Slowly Past [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Episode Tag, Episode: s01e18 Something Wicked, Gen, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:27:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26715190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Dean will always feel guilty for what happened to Sam in Wisconsin.
Series: Years Roll Slowly Past [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1326320
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	Everlasting Guilt

Dean buries a lot of shit, including guilt - which he has in spades. He’s always going to blame himself for what happened to Sam when they were kids, and is extremely grateful they finally killed the shtriga. Sam gave him absolution, which he doesn’t deserve, but he knows his brother will forgive him for anything (and vice versa). 

He can’t wait to leave Wisconsin behind and hopefully avoid the state forever after this - too many bad memories, which is a recurring theme in their lives.

He’s glad Asher and Michael have each other and a mother who clearly loves them.


End file.
